


You are my sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drarry, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Whump, let's go, no smut sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry and Draco are preparing for a party and it goes really wrong
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	1. Part one

In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains  
So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away…

Harry finished. He stroke the last chord on his guitar while Draco finished on the piano. 

‘Well, I think that will be enough for today.’ Draco said. 

‘Do you think we will be okay for Saturday?’ Harry asked. 

They had a housewarming planned in two days. They had finally bought an apartment for the two of them. They had already moved in about a month ago, but the party had to be perfect and Draco wanted everything to be perfect. 

‘Are you sure we’re not going too far with this?’ Harry asked, putting his guitar back in the wall mount next to their bookcase. The bookcase was one of the last things to move into the apartment. It had taken days to arrive. They had gotten it from an old Italian carpenter they had met on a trip to Rome, he was almost out of business and the bookcase was the last thing he was going to make. 

‘A beautiful bookcase, for a beautiful couple.” He had said. 

‘I’m sure that the party will be a success love. And I know it, because I’m the one actually planning it.’ Draco said, as he caressed the piano, closing the lid.

‘Hey!’

‘What, you helped with getting everything we’ll need, but if you had planned it, it would just have been our friends seven bottles of whisky.’ 

‘Which would have been a great plan by the way.’

Harry walked to Draco, still sitting on the piano bench and hugged him from behind. 

‘Hey.’ 

‘Hey.’ 

Harry kissed Draco’s cheek. 

‘I love you.’ 

‘I love you too.’ 

‘You know, this could be our song.’ 

‘Our what now?’ 

‘Our song, it’s a thing muggles do, they choose a song they both really like, that fits them both. That they can put on when they both need it, or when they go dancing, they need to dance on it.’ 

‘Are they forced to dance?’  
‘What? No! They just… do.’ 

‘Well, in that case, I really like it.’ 

He stood up and planted a kiss on Harry’s mouth. Usually he asked for them, but Harry had told him a long time ago that he really liked surprise kisses. 

He always gave this lovely smile after Draco did so, which Draco loved in return. 

Harry grabbed his arm and spun his boyfriend around for two times. Soon to be fiancé, he hoped. They had been dating for over two years now after all. 

‘Ready to go to town?’ 

‘I am.’ 

They needed to do some last-minute groceries and Harry had a perfect plan. 

They grabbed their coats, there were only a few stores open, so they had to be quick. 

After getting the groceries they just walked through the city. It was starting to get darker. And since it was winter, extremely cold. They were just on their way home, when they walked past a jewelry store. Harry abruptly stopped. Which Draco had not expected, so he only stopped when his hand had stopped walking along. 

‘Ow! What are you doing?’ 

‘Sorry. C’mon, let’s go in.’ 

‘They closing in a few minutes, I don’t think we can. Besides, I want to go home, it’s bloody freezing.’ 

‘Please,’ he begged. ‘The owner owes me a favour.’

‘Okay, but I want to go home straight after.’ 

‘Ha! Like we’ve ever done anything straight.’ 

Draco chuckled as they entered in, only one person was still there, an old woman, who was standing behind the counter. Draco immediately got distracted by the beautiful necklaces that were on display. Harry walked to the counter. 

‘Hi, do you have it?’ He asked. 

‘I do, do you want to see it?’ 

He had to think about it. ‘I do, but show me briefly, he can’ t see it.’ 

She showed him. The ring was beautiful and looked complicated, it was gold, with a green stone in the middle, jade. A few smaller golden string were wrapped around the stone, holding it in place at the same time. The inside was engraved: “For my dearest, for I love you with all my heart.” 

‘It’s perfect.’ 

‘Your boyfriend is a lucky man.’ 

Harry smiled. ‘I know.’

He quickly paid and sneaked it in his pocket. He said a quick ”thank you” as they left. 

‘Now, why did you want to go in?’ Draco asked, once outside, as they were holding hands again.

‘Wanted to see if there was a nice bracelet for Hermione’s birthday, I had to make an order and pay in advance. But I think it was worth it.’ Harry lied. 

The sky was clear. It was a beautiful night full of stars and the moon was half-full, they only just walked past an alley when a man in a beanie screamed. 

‘YOUR MONEY, NOW!’ 

‘W-what?’ Draco stuttered. 

‘YOUR MONEY, OR I’LL SHOOT!’ He pointed a gun at their faces. 

‘Take it easy buddy.’ They started to get their wallets. But. In a blink of an eye, Draco flew forward and punched the robber in his face. But in that movement the gun went off too. 

‘NO!’ Harry screamed. 

The robber ran off. Draco sank through his knees. There was nothing Harry could have done, his wand had been brought to get thoroughly cleaned and it took longer than usual. He was supposed to get it back tomorrow. Draco didn’t have a wand either, as his wand was broken by the ministry after the war.

Blood was streaming from Draco’s side. Harry held him as he lay on the ground. Harry tried to keep pressure on the wound. 

‘Harry.’ Draco said. He coughed up some blood.

‘Shh, don’t try to speak.’ 

‘Please.’ 

‘Wait,’ Harry grabbed his phone and called 999. 

‘Hello,’ the dispatcher said. 

‘Please, my boyfriend, he’s dying, he got shot in his right side, send paramedics, and police, we’re in London, on Kingsley street. Please!

‘Right away sir.’ 

He laid the phone to his side. 

‘Please Harry.’ 

‘What is it love?’ 

‘Sing me our song?’

‘Of course, of course love.’ 

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried 

His voice cracked as he sang. 

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy  
If you will only say the same  
But if you leave me and love another  
You'll regret it all someday

He stopped for a moment. He used one hand that was now drenched in blood to grab the ring from his pocket.  
Draco gasped. 

‘I wanted to ask you, after the party, on the roof. I had it all planned out.’ 

‘It’s beautiful, I love it.’ He stopped. ‘Yes.’

‘Yes?’ 

‘Yes. I will marry you.’ 

Harry laughed and kissed him, it was a wet kiss, they were both crying, as they knew Draco would never make it, he would never actually marry Harry.

‘I love you.’ Draco said.

‘I love you too.’ 

He put the ring on Draco’s finger. 

‘Please Harry, just, just hold me.’ 

Harry did as he was told and started singing again.

You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between  
But now you've left me and love another  
You have shattered all of my dreams

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains  
So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame

Harry was sobbing. Draco slowly closed his eyes. 

‘It’ll be okay love.’ Were the last words he said.

Harry kept singing, as he heard sirens in the distance. He kept singing. 

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

‘WHY!? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO TAKE HIM AWAY?’ 

With Draco’s now limp body in his arms and he never felt more alone. For the love of his life, was dead.


	2. Part two (funeral blues)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it needed a part two. Here' s the link if you want to hear the poem form Tom Hiddleston: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5oTWYDWCeh8

Stop all the clocks, cut off the telephone,

Prevent the dog from barking with a juicy bone,

Silence the pianos and with muffled drum

Bring out the coffin, let the mourners come.

Let aeroplanes circle moaning overhead

Scribbling on the sky the message He Is Dead,

Put crêpe bows round the white necks of the public doves,

Let the traffic policemen wear black cotton gloves.

He was my North, my South, my East and West,

My working week and my Sunday rest,

My noon, my midnight, my talk, my song;

I thought that love would last forever: I was wrong.

The stars are not wanted now: put out every one;

Pack up the moon and dismantle the sun;

Pour away the ocean and sweep up the wood.

For nothing now can ever come to any good.

Harry had almost whispered the last words, the rest of the funeral went by in a haze. He was now on the roof, with a beer in his hand, looking at the stars. The ring was no around a cord around his neck, the metal cold against his skin.

He heard someone coming from the fire escape, it was Hermione, she too, had a beer in her hand.

'Hey,' she said.

'Hey.' His response was soft, you almost couldn't hear it as the words were carried along with the soft winds.

'He always loved nights like these.' He said.

'Nights like what?' Hermione asked.

He gestured with his hands. The night was strangely warm and the sky was clear, even though it was winter, Draco had always liked warm nights, they could sit on the roof on a blanket, staring at the stars for hours.

'Nights like these.'

She nodded and took another sip of her drink.

'I know the whole world seems dark right now, but it will be better.' She said.

He smiled, as he looked at the sky, smiling at Draco's constellation. 'I know.'

He felt warm in his heart for a moment, like Draco was just giving him one last kiss. There were going to be plenty of tears again, he knew that, but for now, there were warm and happy memories, and advice from Draco to live his life.

"It will be okay"

He knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah... I don't really know what to say


End file.
